


Dark Dragonlock

by MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ABO AU, BAMF Greg Lestrade, Dragon AU, Dragon shifters, Greg comforts Mycroft, Greg is Sweet, Heats, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Original Character(s), PTSD, Parentlock, Protective Greg, Sexual Content, birthing an egg, mycroft has a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Having not seen Mycroft in months, only communicating through text, Greg goes to the man's office to speak with him. What he ends up finding out is a shock. The two develop a relationship with boundaries. Greg has feelings for Mycroft which may or may not be returned. Greg takes care of Mycroft as the man deals with the repercussions of a traumatic event.*This fic is NOT part of my original dragon lock series. It is a separate story and much darker in nature.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write this sort of stuff but it was an idea that I just needed to get out. The non-con is only mentioned and there are no explicit scenes of that nature.

Mycroft disapeared for several months during the last year. No one noticed because Anthea had been pretending to be him and check up on Sherlock via text message. Even Sherlock was none the wiser. Mycroft has since retuned to his office and duties with one minor hicup. He has a two month old daughter Angeline, whome he brings to the office every day. Only his supiorors and Anthea are aware of Mycroft’s circumstance, and the truth behind Angeline’s birth. Everyone else believes that Mycroft is going through a mid life crisis and felt a need to be a father, thus he adopted a child. Sherlock teases his brother relentlessly about it, since he fist met his niece. 

********************************  
{Present Day}

Mycroft sat at his desk pouring over documents and signing papers when a little ding popped up on his laptop screen. It was a new system that he and Anthea had worked out, instead of the usual coms-system, which frequently woke Angeline from her naps. 

_‘Sir, DI Lestrade to see you.’-A_

Mycroft began typing out his reply.

_‘Send him in. Please, request that he enter quietly.’-M_

The door opened a few seconds later and DI Greg Lestrade entered the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked towards Mycroft’s desk. 

“You wanted to see me?” Greg asked quietly.  
“I wanted to check in on how things were going with Sherlock, we haven’t spoken in person in quite some time.” Mycroft replied, closing the files on his desk.  
“We’ve been texting, Mycroft. Sherlock’s fine. Him and John worked through their issues and they finally figured themselves out...” Greg considered at Mycroft for a moment. “You look like shit, Myc.”  
“...Gregory!” Mycroft hissed, standing. 

“You’ve lost weight...too much I’d say...are you sick? Is that why we’ve only been texting and haven’t had a face-to-face conversation in so long?” Greg asked, moving towards the taller man.  
“I’m fine...just a little under the weather is all.” Mycroft replied, smoothing down his suit.  
“Cut the bull-” Greg stopped and looked over at the cradle sitting next to Mycroft’s desk. He walked over and peered inside. “How old did you say she was?” He asked. 

“Four months...” Mycroft managed.  
“...And the texting began a little over a year ago...” Greg looked up at Mycroft. “It wasn’t you I was texting with was it?” He asked.  
Mycroft shook his head and looked away.  
“Sherlock dosen’t know that you even went missing, does he?” Greg pushed.  
“...No...” Mycroft replied quietly. 

“What happ-”  
“No!” Mycroft looked up sharply at Greg. “No...I can’t...” He said louder than intended, waking Angeline from her nap. She started to cry loudly.  
“Alright...I’m sorry.” Greg replied softly. 

Mycroft nodded and moved to pick up his daughter from within the cradle. He held her to his chest tightly as if she was the most precious thing in the world. He began making soft cooing noises,while gently bouncing her up and down.

“She’s beautiful.” Greg said, looking at the little girl.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft replied.  
“She has your eyes.” Mycroft froze at Greg’s words. “I’m not stupid you know...I am a detective...”  
“You can’t tell anyone, least of all Sherlock.” Mycroft said.

“...will you tell me the rest of it? We were friends, or so I thought...” Greg asked softly, placing a hand on Mycroft’s arm.  
“I can’t Gregory.” Mycroft sighed.  
“Maybe one day...?” Greg asked, letting his hand drop.  
“I...I’ve been seeing someone for the trauma...she said I should have someone in my life, a friend...” Mycroft bit his lip.  
“You’re getting help then?”

“Yes. They wouldn’t let me come back to work other wise. I’ve found talking with her...lessens the pain a bit.”  
“Myc?” Greg looked at the taller man concerned.  
“Will you help me, Gregory? I can’t...I’m not...”  
“Hey, Myc. Look at me.” Greg covered one of Mycroft’s hands. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I’m your friend and I’m here for you...”

“I can’t take care of myself...I don’t eat, I have nightmares, and the medications the give me make it impossible for me to function.” Mycroft said.  
“Alright...maybe it was too soon to come back to work full time?” Greg suggested. “Could you do some of it from home?”

“I don’t know if my superiors would like that. I’ve been gone from the office for far too long as it is...”  
“Yeah well, you’re no good to them in this or worse condition...you need to get your doctor to take back your work release, Myc.” Greg replied.  
“Alright. I’ll finish up today and go see her first thing to tomorrow.” Mycroft nodded.  
“Good.” Greg smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of cutting/self harm.

{1 Month Later}

Mycroft was working from home with Anthea taking care of anything that needed to be dealt with at the office. Greg had temporarily moved into the guest bedroom and begun helping Mycroft on his road to recovery. Everything had been going great so far: Mycroft had been eating a healthy amount again, his nightmares had lessened with Greg in the house, and he was taking the new medications the doctor gave him. Angeline seemed to like having Greg around too, which was nice because Mycroft didn’t always feel like getting up to change her diaper or feed her in the middle of the night. Greg was really starting to feel right at home.

He knocked on Mycroft’s bedroom door. “Myc, breakfast.” He called softly. 

When he didn’t get an answer he knocked again, this time he heard a soft whimpering. Greg opened Mycroft’s bedroom door and heard the sound again, it was coming from the ensuite bathroom. Mycroft was nowhere to be seen, so he moved towards the door of the bathroom and the sound grew louder. When he reached the open doors he saw Mycroft sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinets with only a towel around his waist. He was crying. It was then that Greg noticed the marks on the man’s writs, thin white lines. From cutting, Greg realized. Thankfully none of them were new.

“Myc?” Greg said softly, kneeling in the doorway. 

Mycroft looked up at Greg, his eyes going wide. He moved away from Greg and tried to cover himself with another towel. When he couldn’t find one, Mycroft just curled in on himself as if trying to make himself as small as possible. Greg moved back into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket off the bed, before returning to the ensuite. He moved towards Mycroft who flinched away again. 

“Myc, I’m not going to hurt you. Its me, Greg...I’m just going to cover you in this blanket. That's what you want isn’t it, to be covered?” Greg asked softly, holding the blanket out as a peace offering. 

Mycroft nodded and allowed Greg to wrap the blanket around his shoulders and pull him into a hug. Sob after sob wracked the taller man’s body until he had cried himself to sleep. Greg managed to pick Mycroft up and move him to bed, leaving him wrapped in the blanket, before covering him with the rest of the bedding. Greg then turned out the lights and went back down stairs. He proceeded to call Anthea. 

****************************************************

Mycroft woke up the next morning in bed wrapped in a towel, blanket, and covered in his own bedding. He blinked trying to recall how he had gotten there. It was all kind of fuzzy. He remembered taking a shower and having a breakdown...and Gregory finding him...Ah. That's how he must have gotten into bed. Mycroft fought with the blankets for a few minutes before giving up. 

“Myc, you awake?” Greg called through the door.  
“Yes. Please help...I can’t get out of these blankets.” Mycroft replied. 

Greg opened the door, he set the tray with Mycroft’s breakfast on the nightstand. He pulled back the bedding and untucked the blanket. 

“...uh...can you get the rest yourself?” He asked.  
“Yes, thank you.” Mycroft nodded, sitting up with the blanket draped around his shoulders.  
“Myc...can I ask you something?”  
“You want to know about the scars.” Mycroft replied, holding his arm out.  
“Yeah.” Greg nodded.

“They were from when I first found out I was pregnant...up until I gave birth. When I first saw Angeline’s face, I knew I’d never cut again.” Mycroft answered.  
“She means that much to you?” Greg asked with a smile.  
“She didn’t at first...she was just the offspring of some terrible monster...but in that moment, when the nurse handed her to me...oh, Gregory she was the most beautiful and purest thing in the world.” Mycroft replied.

“She saved your life then?” Greg asked.  
“You both have.” Mycroft said quietly, looking up at Greg. 

“Lestrade!” Sherlock’s voice yelled from the front hall, shattering the moment.

“Shit!” Greg hissed. “I should probably go see what he wants.”  
“I’ll get dressed and check on Angeline.” Mycroft replied.

Greg nodded and went back down stairs. When he reached to bottom step Sherlock and John were waiting for him. 

“What are you dong here, Lestrade?” Sherlock asked.  
“I’ve been helping your brother out with Angeline.” Greg replied. “Not that its really any of your business.”  
“So, Mycroft decides to adopt some child and you jump in line to help him take care of it?” Sherlock scoffed. “I need a case and Donnavon said-”  
“Shut the fuck up!” Greg shouted. 

“Greg...” John began.  
“Shut it Watson. The both of you are going to turn the fuck around and walk right back out that door. Now!” Greg hissed.  
“Oh, did we interrupt your shagging of my brother?” Sherlock sneered.  
“Sherlock I’m warning you...” Greg seethed. 

“Why else would you have moved in with him if not to have sex with him, you’re clearly attracted to him and your infatuation has hardly been-” Sherlock didn’t get to finish his sentence. Greg had restrained himself from punching the detective. Mycroft, however, had come out of nowhere and slapped his brother across the face. 

“Get out, Sherlock. And if you ever say such rude things to my friend again I will never forgive you.” Mycroft replied,clutching Angeline to his chest tightly. Sherlock looked at his brother in horror.  
“You hit me...” He gasped.  
“Come on, Sherlock. I think we’ve over stayed our welcome.” John said, pulling the detective towards the front door. 

A few seconds later it slammed shut and the house was quiet again except for Angeline's crying. Greg didn’t look at Mycroft, he couldn’t. Not after, Sherlock had spouted off that last deduction. Mycroft moved to sit on the sofa, softly rocking Angeline. After she had calmed down he spoke.

“Is what Sherlock said true?” Mycroft asked.  
“Yes.” Greg said quietly, feeling ashamed. “I’m sorry...”  
“For what? That you’re attracted to me? That you’re infatuated with me? Or that you offered your help under false pretenses?” Mycroft asked. 

“What! No, Myc. I didn’t do that...” Greg moved to stand in front of Mycroft.  
“....” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.  
“...I...ok, I’ve always kinda found you good looking....But it wasn’t until recently that I started to have feelings for you.” Greg replied.  
“You swear that all of this...you helping me-”  
“I’m not trying to get into your pants, Myc. I wouldn’t do that.” Greg answered. 

Mycroft nodded. “Thank you...for being my friend, Gregory.”  
“You’re welcome, Myc.” Greg replied with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

{1 Month Later-Mycroft returns to work}

“Welcome back to the office, Mr. Holmes.” Anthea smiled, taking his coat and umbrella.   
“Thank you, Anthea.” Mycroft replied.   
“And how is Miss. Angeline this morning?” She asked.   
“Sleepy, it would seem.” Mycroft smiled, placing the carrier on the desk. 

“Did she not sleep last night, Sir?”  
“She slept fine...I don’t think she likes being up this early. Both Gregory and I are back to normal schedules again.” He answered.   
“Oh, poor thing.” Anthea cooed.   
“My dear, might I trouble you for some tea?” Mycroft asked, setting up his laptop.   
“Of, course Sir.” She smiled and walked out of the office. 

***********************  
{Later that day}

“So, how the first day back?” Greg asked, flopping down onto the sofa next to Mycroft.   
“Exhausting, and I’m still only working half-days.” He replied with a smile.   
“Yeah, well be thankful you weren’t dealing with your brother.” Greg chuckled.   
“Did he say anything...?”

“About us? No, just the usual annoying, bat shit crazy Sherlock.”  
“Ah...” Mycroft sighed.  
“Myc?” Greg asked.   
“Yes, Gregory?”

“We never really talked anymore about-”  
“You want to be more than friends?” Mycroft asked, looking at Greg nervously.  
“I’d like us to be more, yes...but if you’re uncomfortable with that, its ok.” Greg smiled softly.   
“...I have become very fond of you in the last month, Gregory. Having you here has been very helpful...” Mycroft replied. 

“Alright...” Greg nodded.   
“I feel that I am ready to tell you what happened to me...maybe not all the details-”  
“Myc...you can tell me as much as you’re comfortable with.” Greg said, taking Mycroft’s hand. “I’m here to listen.”

Mycroft took a deep breath, his hand tightening withing Greg’s grasp. 

“I was on a routine diplomatic trip in...another country when I was taken. I didn’t know why they took me or how they got past my security. They must have shot me with a tranquilizer or something because I don’t remember the trip from the hotel to where they held me. I just remember waking up in a cold dark room.” Mycroft paused, moving closer to Greg. 

“Hey, its alright. You’re safe, Myc.” Greg said softly, squeezing his hand. Mycroft nodded before continuing.

“They held me there for...I wasn’t sure how long at the time, but...my suppressants wore off and I went into heat. It became apparent to me a day or so after my pre-heat began, that was why I had been taken. I...I don’t remember how many of them there were...but they were all shifters...dragons...” Mycroft began to shake. 

“Myc, you don’t have to say anymore...I get it...its alright.” Greg whispered. Mycroft shook his head.

“The...leader...he...he said that he would make me his....that the pure bloodlines would once again rule....before he...” Mycroft didn’t say any more, he turned his face into Greg’s neck and let his tears flow. 

“Oh, Myc....” Greg ran his free hand up and down the man’s arm in what he thought would be a comforting gesture. He had learned that simple little touches with Mycroft were better, letting the man initiate contact instead. Now that Greg knew what had happened to his friend, he understood why the man was so skittish and unlike the formidable Mycroft Holmes from before. 

“You can’t tell Sherlock...” Mycroft whispered, pulling away from Greg.   
“I won’t...Its not my story to tell.” Greg replied softly. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Mycroft. “Would you like me to make you some tea?” 

“...Please.” Mycroft nodded, taking the offered handkerchief and wiping at his face. Greg moved to stand, but Mycroft wouldn’t let go of his hand.   
“Myc?” Greg looked at their hands questioningly and then at Mycroft.   
“Thank you...Gregory...” Mycroft replied quietly, not looking at the older man. 

“You’re welcome...?” Greg replied slightly confused.  
“...For listening and...helping me...I...” Mycroft struggled to find the right words, as he looked up at Greg.   
“Its ok, Myc. Let’s just have some tea, yeah.” Greg smiled softly. “When you’re ready, I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

Mycroft nodded, letting go of Greg’s hand.


	4. Chapter 4

{A few weeks later}

Greg walked into 221B with a case for Sherlock. He started up the stairs when he heard Sherlock’s voice.

“Fuck, John harder....yes...”   
“You like that?” John asked.

Greg didn’t have to hear anymore to know what the two of them were doing. He turned right back around and walked out of Baker Street. He got into his car and immediately sent a text to Sherlock telling him to:

_‘Send a fucking warning text next time you go into heat and decide to fuck John in the middle of your flat with the door open.’-GL_

Greg didn’t get a response until days later.

_‘Why were you even at my flat? OH, a case...do you still have it?’-SH  
‘No, solved it without you. Ta for that.’-GL  
‘Do you have another? Bored.’-SH  
‘Nope. Besides its my day off and I’m babysitting for Mycroft.’-GL  
‘Why?’-SH_

_‘Because he’s my friend.’-GL  
‘Mycroft dosen’t do friends.’-SH  
‘Neither do you. Did you bond?’-GL  
‘None of your business.’-SH  
‘So that’s a yes then.’-GL  
‘If you don’t have a case, leave me alone.’-SH_

Greg didn’t respond to Sherlock’s last text, as he’d obviously hit a nerve. He decided to take Mycroft some lunch at the office. Greg walked into the nursery and to wake up Angeline from her mid morning nap. He found her already awake. 

“Hello, Princess.” Greg smiled. Angeline made a grasping motion with her hands, wanting to be picked up. He reached into he crib and gently cradled her. He made quick work of changing, feeding, and dressing Angeline before texting Anthea. 

_‘Myc have anything to eat today?’-GL  
‘Toast with his morning tea.’-A  
‘Can I bring lunch and the little Princess?’-GL  
‘I can fit you in for an hour’-A  
‘Thanks.’-GL_

Greg smiled, pocketing his phone and moving to put Angeline in her carrier, which doubled as a car seat. Greg was met outside the house by Mycroft’s driver. They made a quick stop at one of Mycroft’s favorite takeout places before then being driven to the man’s office. 

**************************************  
Anthea greeted them with a smile. 

“Inspector.” She said, looking down at Angeline in the carrier. “How’s the little Princess today.”  
“Quiet.” Greg replied.  
“I think she likes you, Inspector..” Anthea replied, before moving to sit back at her desk. “Mr. Holmes will see you now.”  
“Thanks.” Greg nodded, moving towards the office door. he was about to reach for the handle when the door opened. 

“And if you ever make a mistake like that again, Patrick it will cost you more than your job. Do you understand?” Mycroft asked in a harsh tone.  
“Yes, Sir.” A young man looked up a Greg as he opened the door the rest of the way, slinking past him as he made a hasty exit.

“Gregory?!” Mycroft said in surprise, from where he was standing against his desk. “What are you...” He looked at the takeaway bag and Angeline, his expression instantly softening.

“I wanted to make sure you’d eaten...” Greg said softly stepping into the office and closing the door.   
“I...Thank you.” Mycroft replied.   
“I brought your favorite for lunch. I thought it might help since you’ve now gone back to full time work.” Greg said, placing the takeaway bag on the desk. He set Angeline’s carrier in chair in front of Mycroft’s desk.

Mycroft leaned over and placed a brief kiss to Greg’s cheek before digging into the bag of food. Greg stared at him in shock.

“You didn’t have to get all my favorites...this is quite a lot of food...” Mycroft smiled looking up at the older man.“...Gregory...?” He asked, concerned by expression on his friends face. 

“You kissed me...” Greg said softly, his hand drifting up to his cheek.   
“I...” Mycroft’s eyes widened in fear. “I’m sorry....I didn’t mean...” He moved away from Greg and the desk.   
“Myc...?” Greg was snapped out of his momentary lapse in brain function to realize that Mycroft was going into a panic.

“I didn’t think...I’m sorry....” Mycroft replied, moving away until his back hit the wall.   
“Myc, its ok.” Greg said softly. He didn’t move or try to approach the man. The last thing Greg wanted to do was make Mycroft feel cornered. “I was just surprised, that's all. Its ok that you wanted to show some kind of affection as a thank you. I don’t mind. Its just a kiss on the cheek, Myc. You didn’t hurt me.” Greg replied.

“I didn’t ask....” Mycroft replied looking away. That was when it clicked for Greg. They hadn’t discussed taking their friendship to the next level and Mycroft was worried about consent. Greg sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Myc...I give you my express consent to kiss me on the cheek, whenever you like.” Mycroft slowly looked up at Greg.   
“...You...you do?” Mycroft asked.  
“Yes.” Greg nodded with a small smile. “And hugs...I like those too...but we can work up to that.”  
“I....” Mycroft shifted nervously.  
“I know, Myc...One step at a time.” Greg said softly. 

“Can we exchange...cheek kisses?” Mycroft asked. “Instead of hugs?”  
“If you’re more comfortable with that, sure.” Greg replied. Mycroft nodded. “You know I don’t expect anything from in return, don’t you Myc?”   
“Meaning?” Mycroft asked.

“Just because I’m helping you...and I’m attracted to you. It dosen’t mean that I expect anything in return...sexually.” Greg replied.

“...I know that...I wanted to kiss your cheek, but I didn’t ask...” Mycroft said quietly.  
“I think we should have a talk when you get home, about us and expectations...” Greg said softly.   
“I don’t want you to leave...please...” Mycroft pleaded brokenly.  
“I...wasn’t going to, Myc.”  
“Then what...?”

“I need to know what you expect from me, Myc. I care for you, I really do...but I’m so damn afraid that any little thing I do will set you off into another panic attack...” Greg sighed.  
“I understand...” Mycroft replied. “...can we have lunch and discuss that...tonight?”   
“Alright...” Greg smiled softly, holding out his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

{Later that evening}

Greg was in the nursery putting Angeline to sleep, when he heard the front door open.

“It’s none of your business Sherlock. Now leave, Angeline is likely sleeping.” Mycroft hissed.  
“I don’t understand it, why are you keeping him around. You’re not bonded to him or sleeping with him...why is he here Mycroft?” Sherlock asked.  
“Go home and attend to your own mate, Sherlock. Leave me and Gregory alone.” Mycroft said, pushing his brother out the door. The younger Holmes blocked the door with his foot, preventing it from closing all the way.   
“I will find out...” Sherlock said venomously, before turning and leaving. 

Mycroft closed the door and locked it, setting the alarm. He leaned his forehead against the heavy wood, closing his eyes and taking deep calming breaths. 

“Myc?” Greg called softly from the bottom of the stairs.   
“He’s not going to stop...until he finds out or I tell him.” Mycroft said quietly.  
“Why does finding out matter to him so much?” Greg asked.  
“I don’t know...” 

Greg stepped into the hall and moved towards Mycroft. 

“Do...Do you want me to make you some tea or something?” Greg asked.   
“...Please...something herbal, no caffeine.” Mycroft replied, turning, opening his eyes and leaning his back against the door.  
“Come on, come sit with me in the kitchen while I make it.” Greg held out his hand with a smile.   
“...I’m...I’m going to go change...” Mycroft replied, walking past Greg and towards the stairs. He stopped about half way up and turned to look at the older man. “Thank you for being my friend, Gregory.”   
“Myc...?” Greg looked at him concerned.  
“I’m only going to change, Gregory...I promise.” Mycroft said with a small smile, before continuing up the stairs. 

Greg made no attempt to follow the taller man and made his way into the kitchen instead. He put the kettle on and waited for Mycroft to come down. When the water was ready, Greg poured it over Mycroft’s favorite loose leaf herbal night-time tea, and let it steep. Ten minutes later the other man still hadn’t come back down stairs and Greg was beginning to get worried. He left the kitchen and began to walk upstairs when he heard Mycroft’s voice in the nursery.  
Greg stopped outside the door and listened.

“Oh, Angeline...what am I going to do?” Mycroft asked. “Its unfair of me to keep Gregory here when I cannot give him what he wants. I know he cares for me, and I for him...but beyond the emotional....” 

Greg heard Mycroft let out a soft sob. 

“I...can’t give myself to him that way...I’m...afraid....” Mycroft said in a whisper. “I know he...wants us to be intimate...but I can’t.” 

Greg listened to Mycroft’s confession and felt a stab of guilt and pain. He moved away from the door, letting Mycroft have his space, and walked back down to the kitchen. Greg poured himself a cup of tea and thought about what the other man had said. a few minutes later Mycroft walked into the room, his face showed minimal signs that he had been crying. Mycroft sat across from Greg as he poured him a cup of tea and said nothing. 

“Gregory, is everything alright?” Mycroft asked.   
“Fine.” Greg replied, taking a sip of his tea.  
“I’m sorry it took so long, I wanted to check on Angeline.” Mycroft said.  
“And did she provide you with the answers you were looking for?” Greg asked, setting down his cup and looking at it.  
“I...how dare you eavesdrop on me, Gregory!” Mycroft hissed, setting his own cup down, none to gently. 

“I told you...I wasn’t asking anything sexual from you in return for helping you and being your friend, Mycroft.” Greg replied. “Just because I’m attracted to you dosen’t mean thats all I think-”  
“And yet you do.” Mycroft insisted. “I’ve heard you at night in your room...” He blushed.

“...You what!?” Greg asked, looking at Mycroft intensely.   
“I have insomnia, Gregory...You know this. I often walk around the house at night. My office is very near your room.”  
“...Ok, fine...I’ve had a wank or two. But I would never, ever touch you sexually without your express permission. Nor would I coerce you into anything you didn’t want to do.” Greg replied. “Have I ever done so?”

Mycroft looked at Greg with a curious expression, as if he was trying to puzzle something out, but couldn’t. 

“You’ve never been anything be gentle and kind to me...I have never felt threatened by you in any way, Gregory. But I am confused. You say you wont touch me sexually if I don’t want you to, and yet you...think of me that way while...doing things of a sexual nature to yourself...” Mycroft answered.

“Mycroft, I have feelings for you. And that’s what matters, not the sex. If you never want to have sex with me, that’s fine. I can live with that.” Greg paused before asking. “Can you live with the fact that I might sneak off for a wank every once in while?” 

“But you think of me...” Mycroft said, shifting nervously.   
“Only in the most willing of context, Myc. Does that make you uncomfortable? Would you rather I watch porn of some random woman blowing a guy and get myself off?” Greg asked softly. Mycroft’s eyes met his.

“No.” Mycroft hissed somewhat possessively.  
“Ok...so, you’d rather, I’d be-”  
“What do you think about?” Mycroft asked.

“Myc, are you sure that’s something you want to hear?” Greg asked, his face turning red.  
“You said I was willing in your fantasy...so, what do you think about?” Mycroft insisted. He was nervous and a little pissed off, which was helping tamper his anxiety at the moment.

“Ok...um...Well it usually starts out with kissing and light petting... and then some heavy petting...which leads to- are you sure you want to hear this?” Greg asked.   
“What is...petting?” Mycroft asked confused.  
“...You’re kidding right?”  
“Do I look like it?” Mycroft asked, rasing an eyebrow.

“Petting...um...its a slang term for touching with your hands and heavy petting is touching the other person’s genitals without having intercourse. Kinda like a hand job, but usually over clothing; or at least thats how I always do it.” Greg tried to explain. 

“And after the...petting you think about sexual intercourse.” Mycroft said bluntly causing Greg to flinch.  
“Sometimes I like to think about kissing you and bringing you off with my hand, or blowing you...mainly I always think about how I can make you feel good.” Greg said honestly. “I’ve never really thought about penetrative sex with you while bringing myself off...”

Mycroft sat there, looking at Greg, taking in all this new information. 

“You never think about yourself? Your pleasure?” Mycroft asked quietly.   
“Making you happy is what makes me happy, Myc.” Greg replied softly.   
“Why?”  
“Because I care for you.”  
“Why?” Mycroft asked again.  
“Because I just do, alright.” Greg sighed heavily. 

“Are you going to leave?” Mycroft asked, looking down at his cup.   
“No. Do you want me to?” Greg asked.   
“No.”  
“Alright. So, we need to come up with some more boundaries and things for...whatever this is we’ve got going on.”  
“Relationship.” Mycroft said quietly.  
“You want that?” Greg asked. “That’s a pretty big step, Myc.”

“I care for you and you’re the only one I trust, Gregory.” Mycroft said, looking up at him. He reached across the table for Greg’s hand.  
“I’ll do right by you, Myc. I promise.” Greg said softly, taking Mycroft’s hand and squeezing it.   
“I only ask that you be gentle and patient with me.”

“I can do that.” Greg nodded. “I need you to communicate with me, Mycroft. I need you to explicitly tell me things, what you like and don’t like that I do...things that make you uncomfortable. Does that make sense?”   
“Yes.” Mycroft nodded. “I like being close to you, when you make me tea and cook for me. With the exception of the one panic attack, I don’t like when you’re in my bedroom. That is my...my safe place. I can do my own laundry.” 

“Ok. I’ll stay out. See, this is why we need to communicate, I can’t read your mind. I had no idea you were uncomfortable with me coming into your room and picking up your dirty things to do laundry.” Greg said giving Mycroft a small smile. “Anything else?” He asked.   
“I like holding your hand and kissing your cheek...would it be acceptable to sit closer on the sofa when we watch movies?” Mycroft asked.

“How close, Myc?” Greg asked.   
“Like you see couples do...shoulder to shoulder...” Mycroft answered.   
“You want to cuddle?”   
“...I...I don’t know...”  
“How about the next time we sit on the sofa to watch a movie or telly together, I’ll sit first and you can choose how close you want to be?” Greg suggested. 

“Yes, that sounds very reasonable.” Mycroft nodded.   
“Good. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?” Greg looked at Mycroft with a warm smile.  
“Would you...Is it alright if I tell my therapist about our change in relationship?”   
“Of course. If you want to. Whatever helps you get better, Myc.” Greg answered.   
“Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

{A few Months Later}

Greg and Mycroft had fallen into a routine of sorts since both men had gone back to work full time. Mycroft had hired a nanny to look after Angeline during the day, as it was no longer possible for him to bring her to work with him. Greg had found it amusing how many different nannies they had interviewed, after Anthea screened them before they settled. 

Mycroft didn’t trust a stranger with his daughter and Angeline would cry anytime they came near her, except for the woman whom Greg suggested. Mycroft still didn’t like the idea, but Mrs. Hudson was the best choice. She had agreed to come to the house and babysit instead of Greg having to take Angeline to Baker Street. 

Greg always got home before Mycroft, unless there was a case or he was called back in suddenly. He would relieve Mrs. Hudson of babysitting duty and send her home with some baked goods, a gift, or a check that Mycroft had left. She’d smile and kiss Angeline one last time before leaving, making some comment about Greg’s being such a good father as she made her way out the door. Greg would smile back and say thank you, shutting the door quietly behind her. He would then put Angeline down for her nap and busy himself with making Dinner. 

Mycroft would come home an hour or two later, before going up to his office upstairs for a little bit. He would then check on Angeline and eventually make his way back down to the kitchen. Mycroft would smile at Greg, comment on his cooking. They would exchange cheek kisses and ask about each others day as they sat down to eat. After dinner Greg would clear the table and leave the dishes in the sink to soak, while Mycroft went upstairs to change. They would then move into the living room and sit on the sofa and watch telly together. 

“You smell wonderful...” Mycroft whispered against Greg’s cheek.  
“...Uh...thanks...did you have too much wine?” Greg asked, concerned.   
“No...Its your new aftershave...”  
“Oh...sorry...I can stop wearing it-”  
“Don’t...” Mycroft said, leaning his head on Greg’s shoulder.  
“Myc...?” 

“I want to try taking our...cuddling up a notch.” Mycroft sighed happily.  
“Ok...Well, you just have to tell me what you want.” Greg said with a smile. Mycroft looked up at him.  
“...I want to try something...”  
“All you have to do is ask, and if you don’t like it we’ll stop.” Greg replied, running a hand over Mycroft’s cheek.   
“Will you...kiss me?” Mycroft asked hesitantly. Greg leaned in and kissed Mycroft’s cheek. “Grogory...”

“What!? You asked for a kiss.” Greg said.   
“I want you to kiss me on the lips, Gregory....please.” Mycroft replied quietly.   
“Thank you for being specific, Myc.” 

Greg leaned back in and gently placed his lips against Mycrofts briefly. When he pulled away Greg searched Mycroft’s face for signs of discomfort. 

“Was that it?” Mycroft asked. “I suppose it wasn’t so bad...Just...”  
“I’ll keep it chaste, no tongue. Promise.” Greg replied with a smile.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft nodded, initiating the kiss this time, placing one hand on Greg’s face and the other on his chest. Greg cupped Mycroft’s face as the kiss continued. The moment was broken when one of them let out a deep moan. Mycroft pulled away instantly. 

“Fuck, Myc. I’m sorry....” Greg breathed.   
“I...” Mycroft blushed. “Its alright...”  
“No...no its not. You wanted a kiss...and I’ve gone and-” Mycroft placed a finger over his lips.  
“Its fine, Gregory...” Mycroft said softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. The sound only startled me. I’m fine.”  
“...You sure?” Greg asked, unconvinced.

“I would not be opposed to kissing you again.” Mycroft answered. “I trust you, Gregory.”  
“I think we should save that for another time.” Greg replied.  
“Why? You didn’t hurt me or scare me...I’m fine, Gregory.” Mycroft looked at the older man confused.  
“Because I don’t want to push you, Myc...” Greg sighed, untangling their hands and scooting away. Mycroft’s eyes narrowed in on him. 

“...You’re aroused.” Mycroft said bluntly. Greg looked away, ashamed.   
“Yes...”   
“From a kiss?” Mycroft asked.   
“Yes, Myc from a kiss.” Greg replied.   
“Why?”  
“Really, Myc?” Greg snorted, looking at the man.  
“Because you’re attracted to me...” Mycroft stated softly.   
“As I’ve said several times.”  
“I’m sorry...” Mycroft replied quietly. 

Greg looked at Mycroft with a soft expression. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Myc. Its my bodies natural reaction...I can’t help it.” Greg sighed.  
“Gregory if I asked you to do something for me would you do it?” Mycroft asked,sifting nervously on the sofa.  
“That depends. What is it you want me to do?” Greg asked, watching the man closely. 

“...My fist and only experience was...how I ended up with Angeline...” Mycroft began, looking at Greg. “I’ve never had an encounter besides that.”  
“Alright...Where is this going, Myc?” Greg asked, brows furrowing.   
“Will you show me...” Mycroft swallowed loudly. “...I want to know that a...a man’s...” 

“Cock?” Greg asked. Mycroft nodded.  
“...I want to know that its not...a tool of evil...a weapon if you will...” Mycroft replied.  
“I’m not sure I understand what you’re asking, Myc.” Greg replied softly.   
“Will you show...yours...to me...?” Mycroft asked. Greg’s eyes went wide.

“Jesus, Myc. I’m not sure...I mean, god I would love to...but, I don’t know if...” Greg stammered. Mycroft looked away. “Hey, Myc. Look at me.” Greg scooted closer to the man, careful of where he put his hands. Greg cupped Mycroft’s cheek, gently tuning the man’s head. “It’s not that I don’t want to show you, Myc.”

“Too soon?” Mycroft asked.   
“We just got to the kissing on the lips stage.” Greg smiled. “I don’t want you to move faster just because ‘my’ body can’t keep up with my mind. We’re doing things at you’re pace, remember.”  
“Yes, Gregory.” Mycroft nodded, leaning in and kissing Greg on the cheek.  
“Give yourself some time and we’ll work up to...the other thing if you decide later you still want it.” Greg said softly.   
“Can we cuddle still or do you want to go take care of that?” Mycroft asked, nodding towards Greg’s lap.  
“Nah, I’ll be fine. We can cuddle and watch telly.” Greg smiled. Mycroft moved back towards the other man and leaned against his shoulder once more as they settled back into the sofa together.


	7. Chapter 7

{1 Year Later-The Fall}

Mycroft had become more comfortable in their kissing, allowing Greg to introduce the use of tongue. Greg had been thrilled and frustrated at the same time, but he didn’t let it show. They kissed and cuddled, while Greg had his wanks in private alleviating his frustration. If Mycroft noticed, he didn’t say anything. Things had been going really well for them, up until the few months before ‘The Fall’. With all of the things concerning Moriarty going on, Mycroft had grown distant from Greg. 

Sherlock had made John, his mate watch as he dove off the roof of Saint Barts Hospital. A few days later Greg, John and Mycroft stood over Sherlock grave at the man’s funeral. John, ever the soldier, put on a brave face but everyone knew that the man was dying inside. John didn’t speak a word to anyone as they left the funeral, he hardly even acknowledged Greg and Mycroft as they passed him. 

When Greg and Mycroft were in the back of the younger man’s car, privacy shield up, Greg spoke. 

“John doesn’t know Sherlock’s a dragon, does he?” Greg asked in a whisper.  
“No.” Mycroft replied.  
“And the heats...the bonding...none of that gave it away?”  
“John...is blissful ignorant of Sherlock’s shiftier status, as are most.” Mycroft answered.  
“We’re speaking in present tense.” Greg said.  
“Indeed.”

“Alright.”  
“Gregory.” Mycroft said in a warning tone.  
“I’m not going to say anything...But I hope to hell the two of you know what the fuck you’re doing.” Greg hissed, looking out the window.  
“Moriarty had snipers on you, John, and Mrs. Hudson. If He died...so did you, unless Sherlock jumped.” Mycroft explained.  
Greg looked back at Mycroft, in horror.

“Jesus...thats...really fucked up...”  
“Indeed...We had several plans in place. That one being the last resort.” Mycroft replied.   
“You’ve known for months that this...showdown was going to happen? Thats why you’ve been so...distant?”  
“I’m sorry, Gregory. I thought by distancing myself from you, that Moriarty would leave you alone...I was wrong.”

“Good to know.” Greg said, looking out the window again.   
“What is?” Mycroft asked confused.   
“That you can be wrong...and own up to it.”  
“You’re angry with me.” Mycroft said.

“John’s completely heart broken...more so than he would be have if Sherlock had been human. They’re bonded and John thinks Sherlock’s dead. You don’t just get over something like that, Mycroft.” Greg replied. “And the worst part is John has no idea that what he and Sherlock shared was so special.”

“If Sherlock chose not to tell John that is hardly my fault.” Mycroft countered.  
“I know, Myc...” Greg sighed looking back at him. “I know...I’m sorry. I’m not angry with you...I’m upset in general.”  
“...Angeline is with my parents for the weekend.”  
“And?” 

“Perhaps we could spend some time together...just us...?” Mycroft suggested.   
“...and do what, Myc?” Greg asked.   
“We could cuddle and watch movies?”   
“What about work? Don’t you have to go into the office?”   
“No. I’ve been given a leave of absence due to Sherlock’s death.” Mycroft replied.   
“They don’t know?”

“Of course my superiors know, but how would it look to everyone else...They might call me the ice man, but I need to keep up other certain appearances. I can’t have them thinking that his death means nothing to me, when they know its not true.”  
“Because everyone knows how much time and effort you’ve spent keeping the little shit alive.” Greg smirked.  
“Yes...and they think I’m cleaning up the Moriarty mess.” Mycroft added. 

“Which you’re not...right?”  
“That’s what Sherlock is doing.” Mycroft said. “I can’t say anymore so please don’t ask.”  
“Alright, I wont.” Greg nodded. “So, can we order pizza and eat in front of the telly tonight?”  
“If you like.” Mycroft replied. “Will you give me cuddles and kisses?”  
“If that’s what you want, Myc.” Greg said softly, reaching for the man’s hand. 

“Please...I’ve been so lonely...I missed you, Gregory. I’m sorry I avoided you and pushed you away.” Mycroft pleaded.  
“I know, Myc.” Greg squeezed the man’s hand. “Its alright...”


End file.
